Get a Girlfriend!
by fudge poptart
Summary: Sora accidentally gets cast in a reality show, forcing him to compete against his friends to win a girl's heart. The problem? He does NOT want a girlfriend. Or so he thinks.
1. The 'Lucky' Raffle Ticket

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, Riku would have a Nobody, Paopu fruit would taste like Ramen Noodle Soup, Tigger's minigame would not be so annoying, and all sorts of chaos would ensue. Thank you.

**A/N (Author's Note):** If you're reading this right now, I must give you my sincerest thanks. I will try to make this story worth your while! It's an archetypical romance, I guess, but it's got a few twists to it. =D

The first chapter is kinda boring, more like a prologue, really. Not a whole lot from the real plot happens. Bear with it, 'cause more characters and interesting things are sure to come!

* * *

.oOo. **Chapter One **~** The "Lucky" Raffle Ticket **.oOo.

"Those blitzball tickets are as good as ours!" Riku said confidently, pulling out eighty munny.

Sora's eyes widened. "Where'd you get that much munny??" he asked, surprised. His wallet only contained a measly twenty munny. Now he really wished he hadn't blown it all… But oh, well, there was no turning back now. He was broke, but at least Riku had quite a bit of cash. Maybe they really could win those blitzball tickets!

Answering Sora's question, Riku said with a suggestive wink, "I have my ways. I'm good with the ladies."

Sora rolled his eyes. "Oh, you mean 'lady' as in that little brat, Selphie, who you always have to babysit? Yeah, you're reeeeal good with the ladies, Riku."

Riku displayed a mock pout and said, "Yeah, yeah. But I'm still better with chicks than you are, at least."

Sora snorted. He didn't care if Riku _was_ "better with the chicks" than him. Girls were like an entirely different species, not worth the effort of dating. They cried over dumb stuff, wore the most uncomfortable outfits for the sake of "fashion", and always fought over stupid things. Seeing a girl without makeup was like having Microsoft Word without the little dancing paper clip. To sum it up, he couldn't understand them at all. Nor did he want to. He was content with his life the way it was, girl-free.

Sora was interrupted from his thoughts when a loud announcer blared into his microphone, "The booth is now open! Come and get your tickets! C'mon, you could win some fabulous prizes, folks!"

"That's our cue!" Riku said excitedly, waving his munny around. "We've just_ got_ to win those tickets!"

Sora agreed. They _had_ to. They would have blown all their munny just to see the champion blitzball tournament. It was an amazing sport, one that—admittedly—Sora wasn't very good at, but was very entertaining to watch. Plus, his favorite team, the Abes, had made it to the final round. He wanted to win those tickets so badly!

He imagined himself sitting in the audience amongst the huge crowd, cheering next to Riku so loudly his voice became hoarse. He visualized meeting the star player, Tidus, and getting an autographed blitzball. Wow, how great that'd be…

Sora was abruptly pulled out of his pleasant daydream when Riku tugged his jacket, urging him, "Come on, we've gotta get there first!" There _were_ quite a few people lining up. The contest was being held at a popular local store, so the news of the ticket raffle had spread fast. So much competition…could they really win those game tickets? Maybe if they didn't, they could bribe whoever did with cash…Sora would even submit to being a servant for the chance to see that blitzball game. After all, the tickets for it were all sold out, and it was the most looked forward to game of the season.

He hastily scrambled in line behind Riku. While he had been lost in his daydream, quite a few people had shown up. They weren't in front in the line, but they weren't too far from the contest booth either, at least.

"Gather 'round, folks! Third prize is a laptop, second prize is a pair of blitzball tickets to the championship game, and first prize is a free pass to be entered on a new reality show—a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, here! Only thirty munny per raffle ticket!"

Sora listened to the announcer drone on and on about the "fabulous deal." His excitement was reaching its peak. And then, finally…at last!...they reached the head of the line.

"Three tickets, please," Riku said, grinning hopefully.

The announcer nodded and happily accepted the munny, exchanging it with small, red raffle tickets. Sora was now entirely broke, but oddly enough, he didn't mind at all. His munny had gone to a worthy cause; and besides, Riku had spent more.

Sora and Riku ogled the tickets as if they were sacred. "The numbers are 345, 297, and 511. One of them is bound to be a winner!" Riku said eagerly.

"Yeah," Sora agreed. "Definitely!"

After thirty minutes of impatient anticipation, the line finally dwindled down to nothing. The announcer waited a few minutes and then prepared to dish out the prizes. Sora and Riku had been browsing around the store to ease their impatience, and Riku had purchased a small candy bar. He bit off a corner of it absentmindedly, his full attention now on the announcer.

"We will say third prize first…" The announcer dug his hand into a large jar of numbered tickets as he spoke. Sora had an impulsive worry that they might win the stupid third prize instead. Or worse…nothing at all. He choked down his disappointment, shrugging off the possibility. His willpower was too strong. They _were_ going to win those tickets! Luck would pull through for them!

"The number is 439. 439, folks! Anyone? Anyone?"

A thrilled voice of a woman shouted out, "Me! Me! I have the matching ticket! I won the laptop! Oh, my god…I actually won the laptop!" There was cheering and some disappointed faces in the crowd as the woman walked up to the booth to giddily receive her prize.

Now was the moment for the second prize to be announced. Sora crossed his fingers. He wanted to win those tickets _so badly!_ The announcer reached his hand into the giant jar…snatched a red ticket into his grasp…and then announced…

"124! The lucky winner, 124! I hope you like blitzball, because you just won the last available tickets to see the game live right in front of your very eyes! 124!"

Sora was immediately crestfallen. A young boy, smiling broadly, ran up to the booth (nearly tripping in his excitement) and seized the tickets, waving them wildly in the air. That was supposed to be Sora and Riku up there…but no…all that time and munny had been a waste… Sora turned away and headed for the door. He'd had enough of this dumb contest. Absolutely enough of it. How had he hoped to win it anyway? The odds had been completely against them the entire time. Well, he just threw twenty munny out the window for nothing. Never again would he try something stupid like that again…

He was still sulking towards the door, wishing he'd never gotten his hopes up in the first place, when Riku spat up chunks of his candy bar. Caught by surprise, Sora whirled around and asked him, "What happened? Is something wrong?"

Riku's face was filled with astonishment. He kept looking down at the red tickets in his hand, and back up at the announcer. Sora, getting annoyed now, reiterated, "Hey, is something wrong? Helllllo, earth to Riku?"

Finally, Riku managed weakly, "I think we won."

"Huh?"

Riku pointed at the ticket labeled 345. Sora stared at it, then realized suddenly that the announcer was still talking. "Does anyone have ticket 345? Anyone out there? 345, everybody! The grand prize winner!"

Sora did a double take at the ticket. His jaw dropped. They had won the first prize when the second prize had been so far out of their grasp?! What _was_ the grand prize, anyway? He couldn't even remember it….

"Two slots on a new reality show! C'mon, a worthy prize, folks! Who's got raffle ticket 345?"

A reality show? Sora rolled his eyes. Those had gone out of style ages ago. Maybe he and Riku should just slip outside now, while they still had the chance…

A woman standing next to Riku looked into his hand, saw his ticket number, and shouted, "Hey! These two guys have it!"

Sora sighed. The announcer pushed through the crowd of people to approach them, grinning ear to ear. "Congrats, boys, you're in for a real treat! I was told that if two boys won the grand prize, they'd get to be on one _veeeery_ exciting reality show!"

_Like what?_ Sora thought to himself. _Fear Factor: More Stupid Than Ever? Or perhaps another season of American Idol, now with an even more annoying theme song?_ He was not too happy with this development.

"Can't we just, like, trade in for the second place prize?" he grumbled.

The announcer laughed. "Trust me, boys. You won't want to when you find out what the reality show is all about. I just hope you're both _single_."

Huh? What the hell was that supposed to mean??

"Um…single?" Riku asked, puzzled.

"Yep," the announcer said gleefully. "You two will be contestants on Get a Girlfriend, the latest reality show featuring four teens—you two included—competing to win one girl's heart! Sounds great, eh, boys?"

Sora's eyebrow twitched in disbelief and horror. He didn't even look over to see Riku's reaction, expecting that it was probably similar. _Get a Girlfriend?! _That was the last place on Destiny Islands he _ever_ wanted to set foot! Without hesitation, he grabbed the "lucky" winning ticket from Riku's hand and ripped it in half.

The announcer simply laughed and said, "Oh, c'mon, don't be shy, boys. The girl you'll be competing for is pretty good-looking, and you'll be on national television. How many times do you get an opportunity as great as this?"

"Hm, you could be right," Riku said, considering. "Sounds like it could be fun."

Sora resisted ringing his best friend's neck. "Have you gone freaking mental?!" he said, exasperated.

Riku shrugged. "Seriously, it can't be all that bad, right? At least we didn't come out of all this with nothing. 'Sides, if you hate it so bad, just get yourself kicked off the show really fast so you won't have to deal with it. Personally, I think that it could be kinda cool."

Cool? Yeah, as compared with Jafar in a bikini, maybe. (A/N: Sorry, I didn't mean to induce any mental scarring with that comparison… ^_^; )

Sora clenched his fists, agitated. One thing was for certain: no matter who the girl was, he was getting himself kicked off that show as fast as possible. There was no freakin' way he was getting some dumb girlfriend.

Or so he thought.

* * *

**A/N: **Dun-dun-duuuun! Wow, you read the whole thing? Thank you so much! *_*

Sora shouldn't have counted his chickens before they hatched. Hee hee.

Please review!!

**Preview:** Chapter two is called "Meet the Contestants." Get a Girlfriend will finally commence! Sora will meet his opponents and make his first awkward—and completely unsolicited—appearance on film.


	2. Meet the Contestants

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Or Final Fantasy, for that matter. But I _do_ own a really cute Sora plushie!! *huggles*

**A/N: **Ah, chapter two, written due to massive boredom and homework procrastination. Mickey, Hayner, and Roxas come into the story. Yay!

Also, I realize I haven't really said the pairings. Oh, well. They should be pretty obvious. If you haven't figured out who's going to end up with who yet, then you'll just have to wait! =P

* * *

.oOo. **Chapter Two** ~ **Meet the Contestants** .oOo.

Sora stood in a big, spacey room with chairs, a table, and assorted wires, cameras, and lights. This is where they were going to film the reality show? He hadn't really known what to expect, but he thought it might be a little more glittery and spiced-up than this. Then again, what did he know? This was like a whole different world to him—one that, given the choice, he would _never _have been a part of.

He had planned on ditching, naturally, but Riku had slyly told his mom about it. Now the woman was hyped up about her "son being a widdle star on TV!" Being a mother, she had her ways of ensuring he'd be there. She'd threatened to throw away his stash of collectable cards if he didn't participate. Damn her and her clever antics.

Riku was late, so Sora was alone among several camera men and people working with the lighting. Sora guessed his best friend was probably tardy because he was taking time figuring out what to wear and making his hair look neat. (Sora had merely thrown on whatever outfit he could find in his drawer, not doing anything special with his appearance.) Somehow, Riku was psyched about being on the show, leaving Sora the lone one who simply wanted out. Why, oh _why_, couldn't they have merely won the blitzball tickets? That was all he had asked for!

Interrupting Sora from his moping, a mouse with big ears approached him from the jungle of set equipment. "Hi, you're one of the contestants, right?" he said in his funny little voice. "I'm Mickey, the host of the show. Are you ready to do your introductory video?"

"Um…" Sora stared dumbly. "Introductory video?"

Mickey chuckled. "Yup. It's a short video where you present yourself to the girl. You basically just have to answer a few questions about what you like and what you're good at."

_Might as well get it over with now… _Sora groaned to himself. He was sent to a makeup room, where fussy ladies forced powder and junk on his face despite his arguments that boys didn't wear this icky stuff. (They had strapped him down in the chair using duct tape, so he really didn't have a way to escape.)

Once the evil ladies were finished, Sora was sent back out to the main set area. He was led to a chair next to Mickey. Several cameras were facing him at different angles. A little red light flicked on, and they were apparently shooting. Sora's palms became clammy. He had been so upset about being on the show that he'd forgotten one of the most obvious things about it…he was going to be _filmed_. Lots of people would be watching him from all over the place. If he messed up, they'd know it. What if his voice squeaked? What if he said something stupid? He was horribly camera shy, but there was no escape from this situation.

"Hi, everyone!" Mickey said cheerfully, apparently oblivious to Sora's discomfort. "It's me, Mickey Mouse, your host. Now, I'm going to introduce you to our first contestant, who's sitting right here next to me. What's your name?"

Sora gulped. "I…um…S-Sora…"

Mickey patted Sora's arm, discreetly trying to ease his nervousness. "I see. So, Sora, do you have any tricks up your sleeves to get the girl to notice you?"

"Er…I don't even…I, uh…I haven't m-met her y-yet…and, uh…" Sora couldn't get himself to talk normally. He just kept staring at the red camera light, tense and panicky. He knew he must look like a complete idiot.

Mickey cut him off. "Okay. Well, what sorts of things do you do for fun? You know, hobbies and such?"

Hobbies? Watching blitzball, which of course he couldn't do 'cause he was stuck here instead. He was sitting up stiffly, tightly gripping his hands together. He wanted so badly to just yell out, "This show is stupid! I don't even want a girlfriend!", but he could barely get himself to utter a word. He was worse in front of cameras than he had remembered.

"Uh…"

"Cut!" Mickey said, a hint of aggravation in his voice. The red camera lights flickered off. He faced Sora. "You're too nervous. Settle down. Just…pretend the camera isn't there. And don't look right into the lenses, either. Come on, pal—you can do it!"

Sora felt like he was going to be sick. He highly doubted he'd get much better. He wasn't meant to be in front of a camera, _any_ camera. He was tempted to ask Mickey if he could just leave when Riku finally showed up, walking in the room with two boys standing next to him. _The other contestants?_ Sora wondered.

"Hey, Sora! How's it going?" Riku asked, a big grin on his face. Obviously, he was excited about all this. He was wearing his best striped shirt with a tidy collar and pants that, for once, weren't so baggy that they'd show a bit of his boxers. His hair was brushed down better than usual, and he was wearing cologne. Sora, on the other hand, looked like he did any other day. He wasn't dressed like a slob, but he certainly wasn't interested in impressing some desperate girl, either.

"You look fancy today," Sora said grouchily. "Glad you're having fun, at least."

"Aw, cheer up, grumpmeister," Riku said, laughing. "Meet our competition, Roxas and Hayner. They're pretty cool guys."

Sora assumed he meant the two boys standing next to him. One of them was short with checker-styled attire and blonde, spiky hair. The other sported a camo outfit and wild dirty blonde hair. They were both obviously dressed up for the occasion as well.

"Hi. You're Sora, right? What's up?" Roxas asked.

"Don't converse with the enemy!" Hayner snapped.

"But dude, I'm your enemy, too, and you're talking to me," Roxas rationalized with a snicker.

Hayner harrumphed and turned away, ending the conversation without admitting defeat. He pretended to take interest in the set and didn't say another word to Riku or Sora.

"They're…er, unusual," Sora said.

"They're best buds, just like us. They won slots on the show in an online contest. Cool, right?" Riku laughed lightly.

"Totally," Sora said sarcastically. His mood had not improved since Riku had arrived. If anything, it had gotten worse. Riku either didn't notice or didn't care. He fearlessly approached Mickey and began talking with him. Sora felt like he was trapped in a cage of nutcases with no way out. Even his best friend had betrayed him!

A few minutes passed with Sora standing there feeling like an absolute idiot. Then Mickey came up to him again. "You ready to try that introductory video again?"

"No," Sora announced bluntly.

Mickey laughed. "Don't worry, we're concealing the camera from you this time. You won't even see it! It's just like Candid Camera."

Grudgingly, Sora agreed. The second time, it ran a little smoother.

"So, Sora, what type of activities do you enjoy?"

"I like eating, hanging out with friends, and watching blitzball," Sora said plainly.

"That's it?" Mickey asked, disappointment being hinted at in his tone.

"Uh, yeah…I think so. I guess I also like watching action movies, too."

"Eh…okay then. Next question: what type of girl do you like?"

Sora had to think about this one. Every piece of him wanted to say, "None of them!", but they'd probably end up having to re-film the stupid video again if he said that. Reluctantly, he finally responded, "I guess someone who's nice. Oh, and I like someone who isn't obsessed with makeup and shopping." Well, that eliminated just about every girl on the face of the earth.

"Oookay, then. That'll be enough, I guess. Everyone, that was Sora!" Mickey said melodramatically. "Okay, and…cut!" Sora couldn't see the red lights going off, but he imagined it in his mind. With that obstacle over with, he felt a breath of relief escape him.

Mickey faced Sora, his expression less excited than before. "Do you _want_ to get this girl? You've got to be more impressive than that if you want to win her over! Y'know, dish out the sensitive side of you a little bit. Otherwise, you're going to get eliminated off the show pretty quickly."

Exactly.

Sora left the large room as Hayner, Roxas, and Riku took their turns with the filming. He presumed theirs were a lot more extravagant than his had been, but he was very apathetic about it. He was just happy to have it over with.

"Kairi, get back here! Heeeey!" a girl down the hallway shouted loudly. Sora peered over at her. Was she the girlfriend they would be competing for? She was rather short and plain-styled, but pretty, he supposed. She had light blonde hair and blue eyes. She wasn't "girly" enough for Riku, Sora was sure. But she was too girly for him.

"Hey," she called to Sora breathlessly. "Have you seen a girl about my height pass this way?"

"Nope," Sora said honestly.

The girl looked disappointed. "Ugh, she left all of a sudden. She's already late for the show! Where'd she go?"

"Show?" Sora asked curiously. "You mean Get a Girlfriend?" As far as he knew, that was the only thing being filmed in this building.

"Yeah!" the girl said cheerfully. "You've heard of it? Well, she's the girl all the guys'll be after…that is, if she makes it here! Where the heck could she have run off to?"

_Maybe she got wise and decided to ditch the show_, Sora thought with a smirk. He wished he'd have done that. He didn't mean to be so pessimistic, but he really wasn't enjoying this situation at all.

"Well, anyway, I'm Namine. Nice to meet you, um…"

"Sora."

"Right, Sora. Thanks for your help!"

He hadn't actually done anything to help her, but he didn't say anything. The girl, Namine, ran past him in anxious search of that one girl...what was her name again? Oh, right—Kairi. So _that_ was the girl he was "after" on the reality show. Hmm, interesting.

"Sora, are you talking to someone out there?" Riku opened the door to the room and glanced out. Seeing no one (Namine had turned a corner at the end of the hallway and was no longer visible), Riku said, "Oh, I guess not. I thought I heard voices. Anyway, the filming is done. With my video, the girl's sure to be instantly caught in my charisma!"

Sora rolled his eyes, holding back a snicker. Riku sure had a big ego.

"Sora? Riku? Hurry up and come back in here. We're going to start filming again soon! The girl will be making her first appearance as well!"

Riku grinned confidently and dragged Sora through the door. As far as Sora was concerned, it was a door leading to Hell.

* * *

**A/N: **Wow, my story is moving slower than I thought it would. Oh, well…it's not boring, is it? Eventually, Donald, Goofy, and Ansem will become part of the story. And in the next chapter, Kairi will finally make her entrance! Yay! Plot progression!

**Preview: **"A Date Challenge" is chapter three's title. Finally, Kairi is introduced. What will the guys think of her? And how will they go about winning—or in Sora's case, losing—her heart?


	3. A Date Challenge

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. T.T If I did, I wouldn't be writing this fanfic.

**A/N:** The other main character isn't introduced until chapter three…heh, is that okay? ^_^; Anyway, I appreciate reviews. Keep 'em coming!

* * *

.oOo. **Chapter Three** ~ **A Date Challenge** .oOo.

The girl, Kairi, was late. Mickey was frantic, asking people to try to contact her. "We're behind schedule!" he cried. "Can't anyone find out why she's not here yet?"

Two crewmen, an oversized duck and a tall dog, came up to him. "Uh, gawrsh. We still can't figure out where she is."

Mickey sighed. "Okay, pals. It looks like we're just going to have to go on without her for a little while. Are the cameras ready?"

The duck scowled. "No. Goofy tripped over the wires and knocked the left angle camera over. Again."

Mickey rubbed his temples. "That's okay. We can shoot the next scene without that camera, I guess. Just try to get it working again before the girl gets here."

This place was a madhouse… Sora sighed. He was kind of hoping that this Kairi chick _wouldn't_ show up. Maybe then they'd cancel the show? Somehow, he knew that wouldn't happen. In the worst case scenario, they'd probably just find another girl to do it. Doubtless, it wouldn't be too difficult.

"She's here!" an excited voice called out suddenly. Everyone whirled around hastily, trying to catch a glimpse of the potential girlfriend.

"Hope she's a knockout," Riku muttered under his breath. Sora rolled his eyes.

Sora didn't know Riku's definition of "knockout", but he supposed the girl was pretty. As she walked in the studio, everyone was staring at her. She was skinny with an average height. Her brown-red hair reached her shoulders. Her eyes were big and blue-violet in color. She was wearing a dressy white tank top and a pink skirt, completing the look with makeup. She was a typical girl, in other words. She was into fashion and all those odd things that made no sense to Sora.

"Heh, heh…sorry I'm late, everybody. I, uh, lost track of time." Kairi's voice was girly and innocent. But also tense. She must be nervous, Sora realized. He was willing to bet that was the real reason she was late.

"Now that everyone's here, let's finally begin!" Mickey said with a little relieved laugh. "Hope no one needs to take a bathroom break already, though. Oh, and Donald, Goofy—make sure you conceal the cameras extra well." Sora's face reddened. He knew they were doing that because of him. He felt kind of guilty. But he couldn't help it. Being on camera just put him on edge.

"Okay, pals. Here's how it's going to go." Mickey instructed everyone on where to sit. Kairi was sitting in a pink, fluffy chair, while the four boys sat across from her. Mickey stood between them. "In the next shooting, we're going to introduce you guys. And we're going to tell you your first challenge."

_Challenge? That doesn't sound too good…_ Sora's hands were getting sweaty, with or without the cameras showing. He hated this so much. He was seriously regretting entering that dumb raffle ticket contest now. Maybe he and Kairi could make some sort of a deal? Sora could ask her privately to kick him off the show quickly in turn for something…anything… She seemed like a nice person, so maybe she'd oblige? It was better than doing some challenge. What exactly did that mean, anyway? Well, he'd find out soon enough, he supposed.

They were on the air. Sora snapped out of his thoughts, instead concentrating all his energy on not acting like a moron on camera. On camera that would be showing its video nationwide… _Ack! Stop thinking about that!! It'll just make you mess up worse!_ Sora lectured himself.

"Hello, everyone! Mickey Mouse here, once again. The show is now officially starting, so let's get right to it, shall we?" Mickey sure wasn't shy in front of the cameras. Sora wondered how he did it. "This is the first time the boys get to meet the girl that may soon be their girlfriend. Guys, this is Kairi."

Kairi waved and laughed softly, nervously. Mickey then introduced Sora, Riku, Hayner, and Roxas to her. Then the introductory videos were shown to Kairi. Hayner's video made him come off as a tough guy who could "come to her rescue in any situation." Roxas was far more modest, almost gentlemanly. Riku, on the other hand, was acting like a total flirt in his video. Sora had to stifle a snort when his best friend used some cheap pickup lines. Sora's was nothing to boast about either, though. His was probably the worst, in fact. His video was short and dull. He felt slightly embarrassed, but on the other hand, whatever would kick him off the show faster worked for him.

"So what do you think?" Mickey asked after the videos were all finished.

"Um, they all seem like pretty nice guys," Kairi said politely.

"Do any of them strongly appeal to you already?"

"Er…I don't really know them well enough yet."

"Okay then. Well, don't worry, 'cause you're going to get to know them much better soon."

Gulp.

"You see, the first challenge is for each of them to take you…on a date!"

Double gulp.

"Guys, you pick the place. Kairi goes on four dates, then one of you sadly gets eliminated. So do your best!"

There was a pause, and then, "Anddd…cut!" Mickey faced everyone and said, "We'll get individual interviews on your opinions of the first challenge on the day of your date."

"But when are the dates?" Hayner asked, sitting comfortably in his chair.

"Oh, right," Mickey said. "We figured out the order randomly. First up is Sora. Then Hayner, Roxas, and last but not least, Riku. We'll do them every day for four days starting in three days." (Wow, that's confusing.)

Why the hey did _he_ have to be the one to go first?! Sora wanted to protest, but as usual, he kept his gripes inside. He'd complain to Riku about them later. This was as bad as he'd thought it would be, if not worse. Kairi didn't seem too terrible as far as girls go, but still...this was embarrassing as hell! A few minutes passed as Sora sat there, still trying to shake off his nerves. Even though he was no longer on camera, he couldn't help but feel as though he was. And it wasn't a very comfortable sensation, either. He looked around to see if the other guys were suffering "camera shock" as well, but they were nowhere in sight. Hm, they'd probably already started chasing after Kairi, trying to seduce the poor girl or something.

Still peering around, he spotted one of the contestants, Roxas, nearby. "Good luck, man," he told Sora, approaching him with a friendly smile. "You don't seem too enthusiastic about all this, though."

"Are you kidding me? I never wanted to be a part of this shenanigan in the first place," Sora said, suppressing the majority of his aggravation. Oops…should he have admitted that so openly?

"Thank god I'm not the only one," Roxas said. Sora was taken aback.

"You mean…you don't want to do this either?" Was someone truly on his side? Oh, thank the heavenly light of Kingdom Hearts!!

"Eh, sort of. I didn't really want to at first. Hayner just dragged me into it. I guess having a girlfriend wouldn't be so bad, though. It's not quite as awful as I thought it would be. So far, at least."

_Y'know, Roxas isn't that bad, _Sora decided. At least someone in this place was somewhat sane.

"Hey, have you seen Hayner?" Roxas asked, changing the subject. "We only finished, like, two minutes ago, and he already wandered off."

"So did Riku. Why don't we go look for them?"

That ended up being a smart idea. As Sora had predicted, they were already trying to impress Kairi, who was backed into a wall and trying to politely find an excuse to leave.

"Would you leave her alone?" Sora said. "You're not even on camera right now. Sheesh. Are you that desperate?"

Riku gave Sora a dirty look. "I'm just talking with her. Jeez, you jealous or something?"

Sora raised an eyebrow. As if.

"I…really do need to go, though," Kairi cut in. "But I'll be seeing you guys soon again anyway, right?" She smiled lightly and tried to get around Riku and Hayner.

"Kairiiiii! Hey!" A familiar voice called out. Sora saw the girl from earlier, Namine, jogging towards them. She seemed enthused.

"Who's that?" Hayner asked.

"Oh, she's my best friend. Everyone, meet Namine."

Namine giggled and clutched onto a sketchbook in her hand tighter. "Hi, guys. Nice to meet you. You better be good to my best friend, got it?" She said the last statement more jokingly than threateningly.

Kairi's cheeks flushed. "Quit teasing me," she laughed.

"So…what's in the sketchbook? Do you draw?" Roxas said, changing the topic spontaneously. He seemed to be taking a lot of interest in Namine for some reason. Sora noticed that he'd really only been paying attention to her since she made her entrance. That was odd.

"Yeah, a little bit. I'm not very good though," Namine admitted.

She showed him her sketchbook, and in that time, Sora managed to peel Riku away from Kairi and drag him out of the building. It was a long haul, and although Riku wasn't physically fighting back much, it was still a struggle.

"Why can't we stay longer? Hayner and Roxas are! They're going to have the advantage over her!" he whined.

"Would you quit being a baby?" Sora said, annoyed. "You'll have plenty of opportunities to make her go ga-ga over your macho-ness…or whatever it is you're trying to do."

Riku scowled. "Just 'cause you're a sourpuss about this whole thing doesn't mean you get to ruin my fun. 'Sides, you haven't even given the girlfriend thing a chance."

"And I'm not going to," Sora assured his scowling friend.

Riku rolled his eyes. "Jeez. With your opinion on chicks, you've gotta be gay. Either that, or you're not a male."

Sora punched Riku in the arm—not hard enough to bruise, but he was sure it still stung. This was just a light argument, but it still made Sora's mood even more sour than it was before. In his mind, everything about this torturous reality show sucked big time.

"Where are you going to take Kairi for the date, anyway?" Riku asked.

Sora shrugged. "I dunno. I haven't really thought about it. Maybe McDonalds or something."

Riku's jaw dropped. "_McDonalds?_ I know you don't like this girlfriend thing much, but still. That's harsh."

"Well, _I _like McDonalds, so what's the problem with it? It's cheap, fatty, and completely artificial. What's wrong with that?"

Riku shook his head. "You are so hopeless. Are you really that dense?"

"Fine," Sora snapped defensively. "Can you come up with somewhere better?" Immediately after saying those words, he regretted it.

"As a matter of fact, I can. Leave it to me, oh-clueless-one," Riku said with a smirk. "I'm thinking of someplace with romantic potential, but not too prototypical. Someplace with good scenery and music. Girls like that sort of stuff, and it helps set the mood. Hmm…how about…oh! I've got it! There's this really good restaraunt I know called Italiano. Even you can't screw up in a place like that."

"I am _not_ going to some fancy-schmansy restaurant where you have to eat with fifty different forks and put your napkin in your lap," Sora said stubbornly.

"Oh, yes you are," Riku said with a distinct leer. "If you don't, I won't give you that autographed blitzball poster for your birthday."

_Damn you, Riku!_ Looks like he was headed for Italiano.

* * *

**A/N:** What'd ya think? Still kinda slow-moving, right? -_- 'Italiano' is a pretty lame name, but I don't know how to say anything in Italian and I suck at coming up with names for stuff. So that's that. =P

Also, I apologize to the people who expected it to be a "love at first sight" situation between Sora and Kairi. I don't like stuff like that; it seems too unrealistic to me. So if they do fall in love, it will happen gradually.

Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Preview:** Chapter Four is called "Meatball Surprise". Sora forgot one crucial thing when he was preparing to go to the Italian restaurant—pasta can get messy!


	4. Meatball Surprise

Disclaimer: Square-Enix owns Kingdom Hearts. Not me. Not Circle-Enix. Not Betty Crocker. You get the point.

**A/N:** This is one of my favorite chapters, so I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. =D

Sorry it took me a little while to update. I was being lazy....

* * *

**.oOo. Chapter Four ~ Meatball Surprise .oOo.**

Just as Sora had predicted, Italia was huge and vastly romantic. Riku had conned him into going to the worst place imaginable considering he was trying to make Kairi hate him, not_ fall_ for him! The music was slow and ballad-like. There were flowers and landscape pictures on the walls. The lights were dimmed, giving the place an even more romantic mood. There were couples everywhere. Sora knew this must be one of the best places to impress a girl…and it pissed him off. Riku had tricked him into this mess, and he was so going to get a mouthful about it later.

Sora not only felt angry; he was also very embarrassed. He knew he looked out-of-place. He hadn't dressed up for the occasion at all (wore a regular shirt and jeans, didn't do anything special with his hair), while everyone else there seemed like they'd spent some considerable time to look their best. He stuck out like an awkward sore thumb.

He found Kairi sitting at a table already, reading the menu. She looked cuter than she had on the day she was introduced on the show, making Sora feel even more awkward. She was wearing a white dress with a lilac-colored pattern going down the side. She had put her hair up in a loose bun. She sure fit in with everyone else. Well, she was in for a rude awakening when she'd see Sora.

"Hi," he said offhandedly, plopping down in the chair across from Kairi.

Kairi tore her eyes away from the menu and looked at Sora a while before responding. "Hi," she said with a kind smile.

"Sorry I'm a little late," Sora said, not sounding sorry at all. And he wasn't. He had intentionally showed up late just to give Kairi another reason to kick him off the show.

"Oh, it's okay." Kairi glanced back down at her menu.

There was a long silence. Sora looked at his menu, too, to distract himself from the fact that he was eating at a fancy restaurant with a girl. Even if it was just a setup and he had no feelings towards her, it was still immensely uncomfortable.

A minute passed in silence. Then the waiter showed up, a tall, black-haired man with a thick accent. "Are you ready to order?" he asked, pulling out a notepad and a pen.

"Um, I am. Are you ready, Sora?"

"Eh…sure." Truthfully, he hadn't even read a thing on the menu. How could he concentrate at all given the circumstances he was in? He supposed he'd just order spaghetti. All Italian restaurants had that, right? "I'll take some spaghetti," Sora said, intentionally disallowing Kairi to order first. He also had to break the "ladies first" rule if he was going to tick her off enough to kick him off Get a Girlfriend.

"And to drink?"

"Um…water." Honestly, he couldn't care less what they gave him. Whatever it was, how did they expect him to eat it at a time like this? He was so nervous about where he was and what he was doing that he had no appetite whatsoever.

"And for the lady?"

"Ah, I'll take an order of garlic pizza. And a lemonade."

The waiter bowed his head and hurriedly walked away to fulfill more orders.

"Garlic pizza?" Sora said, trying not to laugh. "I thought you'd order calamari or something like that."

Kairi laughed nervously. "I'm not into Italian food much. But I love pizza. Everyone loves that."

There was another long, awkward silence. Kairi looked around the place, while Sora pretended to take interest in their dessert menu. So she didn't like Italian? Another score! Now she'd feel even more uncomfortable and kick him off for sure. She was just being polite to him, but he was almost certain that she disliked him. After all, he'd done everything in his power to make himself the worst possible boyfriend for her. If she didn't hate him by now, she had to be seriously daft.

The food came. Sora's plate of spaghetti was huge, and it was topped with three meatballs twice the size of his mouth. Maybe he should have specified that he'd wanted a _small_ plate? This was going to be expensive… Kairi's pizza looked (and smelled) delicious. Sora was envious of her, regretting his order. He wished now that he would have read the menu a little bit.

"Mmm, this looks good," Kairi said. _I know, dang it_, Sora thought. "Your spaghetti looks pretty good, too."

"Yeah," Sora mumbled, trying not to drool as he eyed her meal.

She proceeded to eat a piece of the small pizza. Sora just looked as his plate of food. He really was too tense to eat. How could anyone expect him to eat in a fancy, romantic place like this? It was a total appetite wrecker.

Kairi must have noticed that he hadn't touched his food yet, because she asked, "Aren't you hungry?"

Sora picked up his fork to pretend he had been eating. He knew he wasn't fooling her, though. "Oh, uh, yeah. I'm just…taking in my surroundings a little bit first." Wow, that was lame. Even if he had _wanted_ to, there was no way in hell he could impress her.

"Oh. Okay. Well, you should eat it before it gets cold," Kairi said, taking another bite of her pizza. "Anyway, um…no, nevermind."

Sora's curiosity came out. "No, what did you want to say?"

"Well…uh, I hope it's not rude for me to ask this, but why did you decide to go on this reality show anyway? I'm just wondering."

Sora wondered, should he blatantly tell her the truth or cover it up with a lie? Before he thought it through completely, he heard himself utter, "Riku made me do it. I don't even want a girlfriend."

_OH, CRAP_. Had he really said that?! Kairi was probably going to kill him now or something! Well, maybe it wasn't so bad. Not that the truth was out, maybe she'd do him a favor and eliminate him off the show quickly...? Or maybe she was a sadist, and she'd prolong his suffering. Even worse, she might start to cry. Or she'd be raving mad. Sora mentally slapped himself for being so blunt, albeit unintentionally.

Kairi gaped at him in disbelief. "Really?" A few seconds later, she burst out in a fit of laughter.

Sora stared. This was not the reaction he was expecting.

"Are you—serious?" she said between giggles. "That's—ah, ha!—I never expected anyone to be so honest…hahaha!"

"You're not…mad?" Sora was puzzled immensely. Girls confounded him, especially this one.

"Mad? No, that's _hilarious_," Kairi said, calming down. "And it explains your lack of enthusiasm—your outfit and stuff"--Sora blushed with embarrassment. He'd been that obvious?--"So then, how did you and Riku get onto the show anyway?"

So Sora told her the whole story—how they'd tried to win the blitzball tickets, how they'd won first prize instead, how Riku had betrayed him and forced him onto the show, everything. Kairi got a kick out of it, occasionally laughing.

"That is…so funny," she said. "I never expected…that is…oh, that's so funny, Sora. I can't believe that happened to you."

"Me, neither," Sora said, chuckling. He could scarcely believe he was having a decent conversation with a creature that had no Y chromosomes.

His stomach growled quietly. Now that most of the tension was gone, it seemed like his appetite was coming back a little bit. He tried to stick his fork into the giant meatball, but it proved difficult. He was used to eating with chopsticks, so this was a complicated task. He missed the meatball and tried again. This time he managed to stab it properly, but now he couldn't pull it off of his fork.

"Do you need help?" Kairi asked.

"No," Sora said stubbornly. "I can—oops."

The meatball flung off of his fork and soared through the air. Sora and Kairi both watched as it landed—plop!—right on a man's head. Kairi gasped and Sora's face turned white. He tried to turn around before the man figured out it was his fault, but it was too late. The man stood up and stared at him angrily, wiping the meatball off of his shiny, bald head and wiping his sauce-covered hands.

_I am _so_ dead_, Sora thought, cursing his avid clumsiness. The man was _huge_. He had a big build and had to be at least six feet tall. And unfortunately, he didn't look happy. Obviously, he hadn't found the meatball situation funny in the least. He walked toward their table, his face red and his knuckles clenched. A small, frail woman, apparently his date, followed behind him, a worried expression on her face.

"Now, honey," she said calmly, "they're just children. I doubt they meant to—"

"Silence, woman. It's time to teach them a lesson," the man said gruffly.

A nervous laugh escaped Sora's throat. The situation wasn't funny at all, though. He was going to die, here and now, in a stupid fancy restaurant with a stupid girl! Why him??

"Did you do this?" the man demanded, pointing at his oversized head, which was still covered in a layer of meatball sauce. Well, at least it smelled nice.

"Um…yes?" Sora said quietly. "B-but it was an acciden—"

"You little punk! You think you're funny?! I am going to—"

"Please, sir," Kairi reasoned, "it was an accident. If you like, we'll clean up the mess for you in order to apologize." _Thank you for defending me, Kairi_, Sora thought. He could barely find his own voice. He normally wasn't such a wimp, but the situation had thoroughly caught him off guard.

The man cursed loudly. By now, plenty of eyes in the restaurant were on their table. Sora sighed. Only someone like him could bring chaos to a fancy-schmansy restaurant like this.

"Honey, please," the woman pleaded. "Just let it go. They didn't mean to."

The man stared at Sora spitefully for a few more seconds before breaking the eye contact. Finally he growled, "Fine. But you youngsters really need to shape up. I can't believe how—" He mumbled inaudibly about the depleting morals of today's society.

Sora heaved a sigh of relief. But the relief was short-lived.

...for just as the large man turned to walk back to his table, Sora's clumsiness took another swing at him. The waiter came to their table to make sure everything was alright (they'd made quite a ruckus), but his entrance surprised the already-spooked brunette. Sora jumped, accidently sending his entire plate of food flying this time. And of course, it somehow missed hitting _him_ completely. So where did it land? Right on the large man's back.

That did it. Sora knew he was a dead man walking.

The burly man turned around and lunged at him, taking a swing at his skull. Sora knew there was no reasoning with him now. He skirted the man's punch and ran to another table, clambering underneath it hastily. The protection didn't last long. The man ran after him and flung the table sideways, making Sora give out a yell. The couple that had been sitting at the table was now soaked in alcohol and pasta.

"Sorry," Sora called out to them as he ran to another table for defense. He was in such a hurry, though, that he ran into a chair and tripped over it, bringing down another plate of food—right in his own face this time. The man was quickly approaching him, about to knock the daylights out of him, when—

"_FOOD FIGHT_!" someone screeched above all the confusion. Seconds later, the pasta was flying. Italia was transformed into a mess of noodles, pork, olive oil, and other unidentifiable cuisine. Sora couldn't believe that one accidental meatball mess had spurred all this.

Seizing his chance to get away, he dodged flying food and ran back to his original table, where Kairi was partaking in the fight by flinging her pizza at an elderly couple nearby. She was laughing excitedly, apparently not caring that her dress was probably now ruined and her hair was now a sty. Sora was confused. Wasn't she supposed to throw a fit over that? Wasn't that what all girls did? He didn't have much time to wonder about Kairi's odd behavior, though; some waiters were heading their way, probably about to punish them severely for starting the chaos.

"C'mon," Sora ordered, grabbing Kairi's wrist. "We've overstayed our welcome. Let's get out of here."

Kairi, too, noticed the waiters and nodded. "Agreed."

And with that, they escaped the restaurant and didn't stop running until they were a safe distance from Italia and out of breath. _(A/N: They didn't even pay for their meal. Shame on them! XD)_

"That was so much fun!" Kairi wheezed.

"I didn't do it on purpose. I hate being such a klutz!" Sora admitted.

"I think it's cute," Kairi said with a giggle, pulling a strand of spaghetti from Sora's hair.

Huh? Cute? She thought that was _cute_? Kairi was one strange girl. She was even odder than the other girls he knew. Was she defective or something?

"Well, I think our date is over now," Sora said apologetically. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay." Kairi shrugged. "Maybe we'd better go now, though. We don't want those waiters to find us. We sure do stick out with how messy we are." As she spoke, she brushed a piece of half-eaten pepperoni off her shoulder.

"Yeah," Sora said with a nod.

"Well…" Kairi smiled and winked. "Goodbye then."

And with that, she walked away. Sora stood there a few more moments, trying to absorb everything that had happened. It had been one bizarre day, that was for sure. One spaghetti-filled, bizarre day.

So would Kairi kick him off the show now? He'd been even worse on the date than he'd expected. Strangely, though, she hadn't seemed to mind. In fact, she almost seemed as though she'd liked it.

_One thing is for sure_, Sora thought as he stood there covered in food and pop. _That girl is really different._

* * *

**A/N:** Wow, this chapter's a little longer than the others. Actually, the chapters seem to get longer as I go. Haha. I hope that doesn't bother anyone.

Please let me know what you think! Reviews appreciated, even the bad ones!

**Preview:** "And the Loser Is..." is the name of chapter five. Who lost the first challenge? Who will have to say good-bye? With the way their date went, Sora may just be getting his wish...to be eliminated.


	5. And the Loser Is

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, they'd be releasing the new games on PS2 so I wouldn't have to go out and buy new expensive game systems!! -...-''

**A/N:** La la la...how is everyone? Thanks for the support!! I continue to make Riku a lame-o playboy, even though I think he is actually super cool. 8) I tend to poke fun at my favorite characters when I'm writing fanfics.

* * *

**  
.oOo. Chapter Five ~ And the Loser Is... .oOo.  
**

"Cute! Awww, Sora's _cute_," Riku said with a distinct smirk.

Sora scowled. "Would you _knock it off_?!" he snapped. Guys did not freaking want to be cute! It was offensive, and plus, Riku was taking that comment to the extreme. It perked Sora's annoyance.

"Awww, Kaiwi said ickle Sora-kins is cuwwwte..." Riku cooed as if speaking to an infant.

Sora clenched his fists. Riku hadn't shut up about the disastrous "date" all day long. It was embarrassing and irritating! And it seemed the date had been secretly taped--the whole awkward thing--without his knowledge. So everyone knew exactly how badly he'd made an idiot of himself!! He was very grumpy because of this.

Apparently, in fact, the other three potential boyfriends--Riku, Hayner, and Roxas--had been at Italia at the same time as him, spying on him to see how the date went. (Hayner claimed he was the one who shouted, "FOOD FIGHT!") This only made Sora's mood sourer.

"Relax," Riku said lightly. "You get to spy on the three of us for our dates, too. So no worries."

No worries? Yeah, right. How come Riku was handling this whole situation as if it was actually fun?? Sora didn't see anything 'fun' about it. Sure, Kairi wasn't as bad as he first thought (for a girl, anyway), but this still wasn't worth his time. He didn't want a girlfriend at all. How could he get that through to people?!

But he showed up to spy on the other boys anyway. Curiosity made him do it. Hayner took Kairi to a roller-skating rink, where he showed off with all sorts of jumps and turns (until he ran right into the wall and had to take a break). Kairi seemed to be enjoying herself, and she wasn't too bad at roller-skating herself. It would have been a decent date had Hayner not forgotten his wallet and made Kairi pay for their date.

Roxas's date went much smoother. He acted very politely, opening doors and pulling out chairs for Kairi. The two of them went to a casual restaurant (no spaghetti involved) and basically spent the evening talking and laughing like good friends. It was a nice date, and Kairi seemed to really enjoy Roxas's company. Who knew he'd be so good with girls?

Riku's date was, not surprisingly, very interesting. He used some more of his lame lines, like, "I hope you brought your backpack, 'cause you're gonna get schooled with the best date of your life" and "I'm not Elmo, but you can still tickle me." Somehow Kairi wasn't put off by them, though. She laughed and complimented how funny he was, which only encouraged Riku more. She apparently had weird taste in guys...no offense to Riku.

So basically, the other dates went off without a hitch. Sora's date was the only "screw-up." This angered and embarrassed him even further. But hey, that meant he'd get kicked off soon, right? Maybe it was worth making an idiot out of himself on national television. (a/n: Ha, he's trying to be an optimist.)

So finally, the much-anticipated day of elimination arrived. All of the guys looked nervous, including Sora, who was anxious to get kicked off the bizarre game show. Kairi, though, looked the most nervous. She was twiddling her thumbs in her lap, avoiding eye contact with everyone. Sora couldn't help but feel bad for her. She was given the difficult task of eliminating one of the contestants, hurting their feelings and their pride. Sora almost wanted to go up to her and say, "Don't worry, I really don't mind getting eliminated. It won't bother me at all, so don't be upset about it." He would have done it had he not been sitting directly in front of a camera, frozen in fear of doing something idiotic on film. So sadly, Kairi would have to suffer.

When Mickey finally came in front of the camera and announced that one of the four guys would be leaving soon, Sora's palms became sweaty. He wasn't sure why; something inside of his subconscious was bothering him. He didn't really understand why he was getting worked up, so he pretended to be nonchalant.

He peered at the other three to see how they were taking it. Hayner was crossing his fingers, looking up at the ceiling as if it could assure him that he'd stay in the game. Roxas had a calm expression on his face, though his hands were notably shaking. Riku, however, was grinning ear to ear, as if he already knew he was safe from elimination. Honestly, could anybody have an ego that large? If he happened to be the one that was kicked off (which was pretty probable, in Sora's opinion), his cockiness would definitely be crushed. Sora was glad he would be the one to get eliminated and save his friend from that pain.

"So, Kairi, what'll it be?" Mickey said, intentionally raising the suspense. "The viewers have rated in, and their highest vote goes to Roxas." Roxas jerked his head up at the sound of his name. "On the lower end of the spectrum, the least popular contestant is a tie between Sora and Hayner."

_Good,_ Sora thought, _can we just get this over with then?_

"Oh, um..." Kairi stammered.

"So, could you give us all a little insight to what you personally thought of the dates?" Mickey queried.

"Um, sure," Kairi said nervously, faking a smile. "Well, they were all wonderful, and I learned a lot about everyo--"

"Now, Kairi. You don't have to be polite. Just say it honestly--what you liked and didn't like about each date."

Kairi began fiddling with her necklace, apparently a nervous gesture. "Well...Roxas's date was really nice. He made me feel special. But...uh...it almost seemed like he was being fake sometimes. Like, not showing who he really is."

Roxas nodded slightly. He must have agreed with what she said.

After taking a deep breath, Kairi continued. "Riku's date was very...fun. I had a great night with him. He didn't seem to hide anything from me, being himself 100%. But I'm not sure if he really _likes_ me or if he's just in it for the competition."

Riku's smile vanished. That obviously wasn't the critiquing he was expecting. Sora sorta agreed with what she said, though. Riku had always loved the sensation of winning a contest, sometimes disregarding the prize and being satisfied simply with his victory.

"Hayner's date was cool," Kairi said. This was very hard for her, because she kept offering apologetic looks. She didn't seem to like saying things that hurt others. "I like him a lot, but I don't know if I can ever regard him as more than just a friend."

Now it was Hayner's turn to frown. So far, Kairi had made everyone a bit glum. Was Sora going to end up the same way? Heck no! She could bash their date all she wanted--why would he care? He was prepared for the worst.

However, he wasn't prepared for what Kairi said at all.

"Sora's date was really interesting. I had a great time, and I think he's a nice person. I think that was the most eventful date I've ever had! I just wish he'd actually have some motivation to try to win me over as a boyfriend. If he did, he might actually manage it."

Sora's jaw dropped. _Huh?_ That wasn't what he was expecting in the least!! Had she actually said--how had she--Sora's thoughts were a jumbled mess. Was that really what she thought? That wasn't nearly as bad as he expected (and wanted). Was Kairi just messing with him? She looked sincere, but--

"Okay, thank you, Kairi," Mickey cut in. "You have a very interesting opinion of each boy. So, now's the time to eliminate one of them. Are you going to take the viewer's opinions and follow the ratings, or will you carve your own path? It's your choice; no one else can decide who will be your boyfriend."

Kairi squeezed her necklace. Sora gulped. Now was the moment he was waiting for. But he had a small doubt inside of him wondering if she'd kick him off as he first thought she would. The same question was inside all of the boys' minds--who was Kairi going to eliminate?

Kairi's voice finally came out, weak and hesitant, but still plainly understood. "H-Hayner."

Sora's jaw dropped. _Hayner?!_ Um...that wasn't right. Why had she--??? Maybe he'd just heard her wrong since he was so nervous....

He cocked his head to glance at Hayner, who was...well, horrified. His expression was a mix of shocked and grim. He met Sora's gaze, as if saying, _I lost to _this _guy?! _Hey, Sora was equally as surprised. According to his agenda, _he_ was the one who was supposed to go home today. He'd done everything wrong on the date with her--hell, he hadn't even_ tried _to make it such a horrible date, but he'd managed anyway, thanks to his clutziness.

Mickey interrupted the long silence with a cough, and then he announced, "Okay then! Hayner, I'm sorry. Kairi has made her decision."

Hayner still stood, staring blankly. Roxas nudged his shoulder gently, trying to bring him back to earth. No luck.

"So," Mickey continued with a nervous chuckle. "Hayner, why don't we go chitchat in the other room about this? Give the viewers your perspective?" He didn't give Hayner time to respond (not that he probably would have uttered a word, anyway). He urged him into a nearby dressing room to conduct the interview privately. The camera men, Goofy and Donald, followed behind him, a loose cord dangling from the equipment they were lugging.

Riku and Sora exchanged glances.

Kairi immediately started babbling as soon as he was gone. "I'm so sorry," she told Roxas in one fast breath. "I know he's your good friend, and it won't be the same without him here with you, and his feelings are hurt now, and probably his pride too, and you're probably mad at me now, and I'm so sorry about all of this. I had to choose someone and--"

Roxas couldn't help but laugh at her frantic behavior. "It's okay," he said, encouraging her to take a breath. "It's your choice. Hayner will get over it. He'll be fine."

"You-you're not mad?" Kairi asked hopefully.

"Nope," Roxas said, a smile reaching his lips.

Kairi turned to face Riku and Sora. "And you two aren't--?"

"We're fine. No one's mad at you."

The auburn-haired girl finally took a breath of relief. "I'm glad," she said, putting her closed hand to her chest. She seemed more relaxed now, and color was returning to her face. Sora realized that she'd been super worked up about this. She was apparently the type of person who hated making others upset or causing them inconvenience. She had felt earnest concern for Hayner. That was a really kind trait, he admitted. She was a nice girl.

But wait! Who was he kidding? Her? _Nice_? She hadn't eliminated him! He had worked up enough courage to tell her flat-out that he wanted _nothing_ to do with this crummy reality show. He had made a fool of himself on camera several times. But she kept him on the show like the demon she was, forcing him to suffer more of this chaotic madness! Hmph. She wasn't nice at all.

Riku apparently thought she was. "You're so sweet," he said sympathetically, draping his arms over her shoulders. Sora winced. His friend looked like a total flirtatious playboy. Oh, wait--he was one.

"Th-thanks," Kairi said, easing her way out of his arms. "He's just such a cool guy. I feel terrible."

Roxas opened his mouth to offer some encouraging words, but Riku butted in before he could even muster the first syllable. "Don't worry about him," the grinning playboy said. "He'll get over it. There are plenty of other fish in the sea--" Thinking he'd said something he shouldn't have, he added, "--but none of them are as good at swimming as you."

Sora rolled his eyes. That was a really bad metaphor. Even he could come up with something less corny than that, and he had a solid_ D_ in English class.

Kairi simply smiled lightly and said, "Thank you, Riku." How she could handle his lame lines like that, Sora would never know.

Roxas was about to add his own input when a trio of small ducks came between them. They were carrying a large piece of equipment above their heads, presumably a stage light.

"Come on!" one of them said bossily, a grease smudge across his cheek. "Unca Donald said you guys have to get separate interviews."

Sora groaned. _Not again..._ How many of these tortures must he endure?!

He had learned by now that it was useless to argue, so here he was--in a corner of the stage with a blinking red light from a camera right in his face.

"Talk," the little duck wearing red ordered.

"Um..." Sora stared. He was seriously expected to talk in front of a camera? Seconds of silence stretched out before him.

The duck tapped his webbed foot impatiently. "What, you Helen Keller or something? Talk."

Sora opened his mouth, but all that came out was an odd squeak. He'd probably sounded a lot like Mickey. Well, this was mortifying.

"Cut!" the duck snapped. "What's the matter with you?"

"Camera shy," Sora grumbled. "That thing is off, right?" He pointed towards the camera. The red light was still on, but the duck had said cut, right? So maybe it wasn't filming anymore. What a relief that would be.

The duck raised an eyebrow. "Um...sure."

"Good." Sora sighed in exasperation. "I hate cameras. I hate everything about this show. Why do I have to be here?"

The duck jerked his head up with interest. "You don't want to get a girlfriend?" he asked, his curiosity piqued.

Sora noticed that the duck was wearing a nametag that said 'Huey' in crude handwriting. "Yeah...uh, Huey," he said. Maybe it'd have been better if he'd kept his mouth shut. He might be getting himself into trouble.

"Why are you here then?" Huey asked. "I mean, the whole point of this is to--"

"I know, I know. Get a girlfriend. I won a stupid contest that landed me here," Sora explained. "I really wanted the second prize, but I ended up getting the first prize--this--instead. My friend Riku is enjoying it, but me? I can't stand..."

He went on and on, ranting about how suckish this whole deal was for him. Huey listened intently, occasionally asking a question to keep the conversation going.

Finally, he asked, "What do you think of Kairi? I mean, even though you don't want a girlfriend or anything... She's still alright, yeah?"

Sora considered the question for a moment. Sometimes, he really disliked the girl. She confused and perplexed him constantly, and he could never predict what she'd be up to next. She'd cruelly kept him on the show even knowing he detested it, and she'd even laughed when he created a disaster at Italiano. But other times, he didn't mind her so much. She had a warm smile and a somewhat modest fashion sense compared to other girls. He had to admit, she was...tolerable.

"She's okay," he said with a shrug. "I can't figure her out, though."

Huey cocked his head and said, "Well, Unca Donald says that we will never figure out girls, no matter how old we get."

"I can believe it."

"Anyway," Huey said, his voice suddenly raising its volume, "that's it for the interview."

"What?!" Sora leapt from his seat. "I thought we were just..."

"I never said the camera was off," Huey said mischievously (even though he definitely had).

"Why, you little..." Sora was going to wring his neck! He'd said all that to a camera...to national television! What if he'd said something he hadn't meant to, or accidentally stuttered somewhere? What if he looked like an absolute moron? Mental note: those little ducks could _not _be trusted.

* * *

An energetic, short-haired girl plopped down on the couch and grabbed the remote from her friend's hands.

"Hey!" he protested. But it was already too late. She had changed the channel and was now surfing through the TV guide. "Haven't you heard of asking? I was watching something!"

"Yeah, something lame and boring, no doubt. I say we watch a show that's actually interesting!"

"Yuffie, give me the remote." He had _not_ been watching something lame and boring. _How It's Made _was a very educational, intriguing show. It told how plastic bottles and stuff were created. How was that boring? (A/N: *cough* *cough* That sounds really boring.)

The girl, Yuffie, stuck out her tongue stubbornly. "Hey, Aerith, what do you want to watch?"

A pretty girl with braided hair was standing behind them by the couch. She smiled and answered, "Nothing. I'm busy preparing some soda for you guys. You could always go back to what Leon was watching."

Yuffie sighed. "Boooooo-ring." She felt Leon flinch on the cushion next to her. Assuming he was trying to grab the remote back, she jerked it above her head and out of his reach.

But he wasn't trying to swipe it. The flinch had been for another reason. "Aerith, please tell me you won't put milk in the soda again." There was a hint of desperation in his voice.

Aerith giggled. "Oh, silly. It enriches the flavor." She headed back to the kitchen without giving Leon time to object to her comment.

Yuffie continued to surf through the channels, finding absolutely nothing that held her interest. "There's nothing on," she said, defeated.

Leon remarked, "Well, it's daytime television. What do you expec--"

"Ooooh, Squall! This show looks fun!"

"It's Leon."

"See, the TV guide gives it four stars. It says, 'Get a Girlfriend, premier episode--four guys compete for the girl of their dreams.' Now _that _sounds interesting."

Leon grumbled something under his breath about 'the weird stuff Yuffie's into' and her 'lack of taste.' "I am not watching that," he declared decidedly.

"Well, it's not on until next Saturday at seven, anyway," Yuffie said with a sigh. "I guess I'll have to wait until then."

"But _Court TV _is on at that time!"

"Squ--Leon...get a life."

She surfed the channels absentmindedly, her thoughts still wrapped around the new show. The summary made it sound awesomely exciting. She was really looking forward to watching it on Saturday. She hoped it wouldn't be disappointing. Hmm, she wondered what the four dudes looked like. Hopefully, they were drop-dead gorgeous. That would make the competition even better. And the girl...how would she decide between four luscious guys? Oh, yeah--she was _definitely _dedicating her Saturday evening to watching this new show, _Get a Girlfriend_.

"Here's your soda." Aerith returned to the living room, a tray of cups in hand. Funny, the pop was foaming and giving off a strange smell. What kind of soda was that?!

* * *

**  
A/N:** Hayner gets eliminated. Bummer. I wonder who's next? *grins evilly* I never expected the little bit with Leon and the gang to be that long. It was just supposed to be this lil' goofy extra thing. And just a P.S.: I actually really like _How It's Made._ I guess my taste is boring, too. o///o; Heh heh.

Anyway, what do you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Don't care? Please review and let me know! Meh lovessss yousss opinionssssss! (Gollum imitation, maybe? ^_^;)

**  
Preview:** The next chappie's called "Flaunting It." Break time! The cast of 'Get a Girlfriend' go to a hotel. Where there are hotels, there are Jacuzzis. And where there are Jacuzzis, there are bathing suits. Boys will be boys, and having scantily-clad girls right in front of them...well, mischief awaits.


	6. Flaunting It

Disclaimer: For evil to triumph, it is only necessary for good writers to forget the disclaimer. =)

**A/N:** Lo and behold, chapter 6!! I had fun with this one.

* * *

**.oOo. Chapter Six ~ Flaunting It .oOo.  
**

"Finally, something good has come out of the stupid reality show," Sora said with a grin, dangling a hotel pass in the air.

They were breaking from their challenges to spend time at a hotel along the beach. Sora was really excited, because he secretly _adored_ going to hotels. The elevators, the hot tubs, the disgusting free breakfasts, the bouncy beds that maids would fix up for you...everything about them was just so fun and eventful. As soon as he'd heard the news about the trip from Mickey, he instantly became filled with anticipation.

And now he was at the entrance hall, suitcase in hand, grinning from ear to ear. Riku stood next to him, peering around at his surroundings. It had a typical hotel atmosphere--fancy wallpaper, a grand piano on display, an unnaturally clean floor, and huge, spacious halls. It wasn't glamorous, but it looked like a load of fun in Sora's eyes. They could stay up all night watching movies, play games in the ocean nearby, and prank nearby hotel residents. Oh, it was going to be a blast!!

The only problem? Kairi and her buddy Namine were going to be there, along with Hayner and Roxas. (Apparently, even though Hayner had been eliminated, Mickey felt bad for him and gave him a hotel pass anyway.) Roxas was tolerable, and even Hayner was alright, but Kairi and Namine? Damn, now it would be all awkward with those two there, and it would undoubtedly spoil the potential enjoyment.

"I found the elevator," Riku said suddenly as he pointed down the hall to the left. "Our room is on the third floor."

"Let's get going then!" Sora exclaimed, not allowing his giddiness to falter because of a couple of girls. He walked hurriedly to the elevator and pushed the arrow button eagerly.

Riku, noticing his hyper behavior, smirked and said, "Excited much?"

Sora scowled. "No," he said stubbornly. He was a bad liar.

"I knew this reality show thing wasn't so bad." Riku gave an _I-told-you-so _look.

"Hn," Sora grunted in reply. He wouldn't go so far as to say that the reality show was a good thing. Because frankly, it certainly was _not_. At least, not to him.

After waiting for what seemed like forever, the duo made it to their room, marked on the door as 305. Riku used the hotel pass to unlock the door, and--viola!--Sora sped past him and pounced on the squeaky bed. "Ah," he sighed with satisfaction, setting his suitcase down.

Riku raised an eyebrow. "Not excited, eh?" he quipped sarcastically.

Sora ignored him.

Instead, he inspected his temporary place of residence. It was _huge_. The people that sponsored Get a Girlfriend had to be mega rich to manage to afford fancy boarding like this. There were three beds, an indoor Jacuzzi, a bean bag chair, and a hi-def, large flat screen TV. This was the life. Too bad he was only staying here one night. Given the chance, he'd totally live here in a heartbeat.

Riku was shocked, too. He had been expecting the typical two bed, three-room deal. This was...outrageous. Outrageously awesome! "Gotta hand it to that mouse," Riku said with a grin, "he rocks."

"This is great. No 'rents, no interruptions, free reign on all this stuff, and best of all, no rules."

"Well, there is one rule," Riku added with a chuckle. "There's no girls in this room, so...leave the toilet seat up!"

"What's this about a toilet?" Hayner, followed soon by Roxas, entered the room. They stared at everything wide-eyed, just as Riku and Sora had done. After taking in their surroundings and recovering from the surprise, they exclaimed, "This place is amazing!"  
"I know." Sora grinned.

"There's a karaoke machine over here!"

"Check out the Jacuzzi!"

"Yum, I found some cand--ouch! What'd you do that for?"

"Don't eat the candy, you twit! It's super expensive and probably stale anyway." The four boys looked like kids, excited about everything. Sora began mentally forming ideas for tonight's events. The Jacuzzi was a must-use, but the karaoke machine was probably better left neglected. (Sora wasn't the greatest singer in the world.) And they definitely had to go to the beach! Even though they lived on an island surrounded by beaches, he was still psyched. This hotel beach was larger, and the sand was better for building sandcastles. Or burying people in the sand. Whatever. Plus, there was a slide!

"Oh, wow, look at this place." Namine and Kairi came into the room, sporting shorts, sandals, and tank tops. "I'm jealous. Our room doesn't have a Jacuzzi."

Riku immediately went into "flirt mode" and took advantage of the situation. With a mischievous glint in his eye, he offered, "We'll share ours with you."

Sora cried out in disagreement, perturbed. He didn't want to share his time here with them. It would just be awkward. Besides, Kairi would have to be crazy to wear a swimsuit in Riku's presence. If she thought he was putting on the charms now, then imagine what it would be like with extra "motivation" for him. The more skin they showed, the more dangerous things'd get.

Of course, Riku didn't see it that way. He elbowed Sora in the stomach to stifle his objections, forcing all the air out of his lungs. The girls, oblivious to Sora's worried look, agreed gratefully and went back to their room to unpack their bathing suits.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Sora decided that he didn't want to go in the Jacuzzi with the others, mainly because of the girls. He had skipped out the instant they had gone to their room to change. Besides, the Jacuzzi only really had enough room for four people--five people if you squeezed in tightly enough. Roxas also chose not to join in, saying that he'd rather explore the hotel a little first.

And that's how they ended up together, wandering the halls aimlessly. Since they weren't very well acquainted with each other, it was hard to think of anything to talk about. Eventually, Sora managed to break the silence with, "I hear there's a room with pool tables and foosball games here." He wasn't sure if this was true or not, but he thought he'd heard a passerby chatting about it in the elevator earlier.

Roxas's eyes lit up. "Pool? Oh, man. I rule at that game. Let's find that game room!"

Sora was rather clumsy at pool himself, but it still sounded fun. He didn't mind if Roxas beat the pants off him, as long as he didn't rub it in. But where the hey was this room?? They searched for a while, checking the first through fourth floors.

"How many rooms are in this place?" Roxas asked, exasperated. His breath was beginning to come out heavier from all the fast pacing they'd been doing.

Sora shrugged. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a man donning an employee uniform (a black top with a red tie and khaki pants). "'Scuse me," he called out. "Do you know where the game room is?"

The man looked confused and shook his head no. Drat.

They looked around for another ten minutes or so before finally admitting defeat. They had inspected every floor. They had even asked several other workers. Sora supposed that the game room must not exist, and he'd simply misinterpreted what he'd heard earlier.

"Well, that was a waste of time," he said, frustrated.

Roxas laughed, trying to stay optimistic. "Oh, well. We know our way around this gigantic place now." Well, at least that was true.

Five confusing minutes later, they finally found the pool table. Apparently, it was a part of the _exercise _room, not the _game _room. No wonder they couldn't find it. They played several games, Roxas clobbering Sora every time. He really was good at it! Luckily, Sora wasn't a sore loser. He knew he wasn't very good at pool, anyway. It involved angles, which was part of geometry, and he had never been too fond of math. After a little while, it got tiring, though. They already knew that Roxas would win every time no matter what, and half an hour had already passed.

So they stood in silence for a moment, wondering what to do next. Then Roxas suggested, "Why don't we go back to our room? They're probably out of the Jacuzzi by now."

Sora nodded. Sounded good to him.

* * *

Bad, _bad_, _BAD_ idea. Sora heard giggling and splashing when he stepped into the room. He froze where he stood. They were still here?!

Roxas slid past Sora and approached Riku and the girls. "Don't you know you shouldn't be in a Jacuzzi for long periods of time?" he lectured.

Riku rolled his eyes. "Puh-lease. Who cares about that." Namine was at his left, Kairi at his right. He looked as though he was in heaven. Dear lord. (Hayner had apparently already evacuated the Jacuzzi. He was now on one of the beds watching television.)

Namine took Roxas's advice and said, "I think I'll get out now. Besides, Roxas and Sora might want to get in."

She stood up out of the water. She was wearing a white, relatively modest swimsuit. Riku had probably been disappointed by that, Sora thought with chagrin. His silver-haired friend was quite in tune with his testosterone hormones. _Too _in tune with them. He went ga-ga every time he saw a pretty girl, for Kingdom Heart's sake! How pathetic was that, succumbing to emotions like tha--

_WHOA._ Kairi followed suite and rose from the water as well, but her bathing suit didn't have nearly as much coverage as Namine's. She was wearing a thin-laced purple bikini that accented her curves. The bottom half of the suit probably wasn't even covering half of her bum. And the top dipped dangerously low, revealing quite a bit of flesh on her chest where her...

_What the hell was he doing?_ He came to his senses, realizing he had been gawking at her with his mouth wide open, drool protruding from one corner. He quickly cleared his throat and turned away to hide the heat on his face. Crap, Kairi was hardly wearing anything at all! A bra and underwear could cover more than her swimsuit. What a shocking sight she'd been! Was that what girls' bathing suits were like these days? It was crazy!

Feeling numb and flabbergasted, he joined Hayner at the TV, avoiding visual contact with Kairi. A weird sensation was stirring within him, and he felt butterflies in his tummy. He really wished he hadn't seen that. I mean, damn, she'd been practically naked--

No! He had to stop thinking about it. Focus on the TV...get his mind off of it...

He stared blankly at the TV for a second before finally making out what was on the screen. A spiky-haired brunette was backing away nervously from a spaghetti-covered man--

"WHAT IN THE WORLD?!" he cried. "They put that on air? And...wait a minute! Since when are we on TV?!"

Hayner snickered. "Tonight's the premier episode. Didn't you know that?" He turned his attention back to the television and said, "Haha, look at your face. You're white as a sheet."

Sora glowered. Could this night get any worse?!

Oh, yes. It could.

* * *

A hooded man sat in a dark room, tapping his fingers against his chair angrily. Before him was an old, staticy television set with an antenna on top. He was staring at it intently, like a critic ready to find something--anything--to disparage. A certain mouse announcer was introducing contestants on a new reality show. It was ticking him off. What was so great about this show? It was shallow and stupid. No one would watch it, surely. The ratings would drop, followed by the show itself. Then justice would be served. Or perhaps 'revenge' was a better word for it.

"The numbers have come in, sir," another cloaked person said, stepping in front of the TV for a moment to hand the vexed man a manila envelope.

The man slipped several papers out of the envelope and skimmed over them. After absorbing the gist of it, he pounded his fist against the chair's arm in an outrage. "What?!" he thundered. "The ratings have skyrocketed beyond anyone's expectations. How could so many people be watching the show?"

"Well, they advertised it pretty well."

"Silence! I didn't ask for your opinion!" The man's brows furrowed in frustration. Then he thought about what his partner had said. "Yes..." he muttered slowly, almost inaudibly. Then louder, he said, "That's it. The only reason there are so many viewers is because there were numerous commercials aired. They're merely curious. They'll tire of the show after seeing how bland it is."

He tossed the papers and envelope over his shoulder, chuckling darkly. Then he lifted a large mug that was next to his feet, plunging it into Mickey's face on the TV screen. Glass shattered all over the place, but the man didn't seem to care. Even as some of the shards of glass landed at his feet, he remained apathetic about the loss of the TV. He was too busy doing the whole stereotypical evil, fanatical laughter thing.

The assistant sighed. His boss would probably demand a replacement television set tomorrow. This was why they could never afford their monthly rent payments.

* * *

The gang sat around and watched the premier episode of Get a Girlfriend, making fun of each other occasionally and constantly commenting on it.

"They edited out that part of my interview," Riku complained. "They took out my really good pick-up line."

"They probably were trying to save the viewers from potential cringing," Sora quipped, earning him a glare from one friend and a chuckle from the others. Seriously, though, did the people watching this need to hear lame stuff like, "Did you feel love at first sight, or should I walk by again?" No. No, they didn't. Where did he get those pathetic lines, anyway? And why did he insist that they were good? Sometimes, Riku could be an idiot.

Later, Riku shot back at him by saying sarcastically, "Wow, I'm surprised they didn't edit out your meatball mess since it'll probably make viewers cringe." Sora glowered and hid his eyes from the TV screen. This was an embarrassing recap. Thank goodness they didn't interview him or get him on video too many more times. This was about all the mortification he could stand. Why was he watching this anyway??

A song suddenly blared from Sora's pocket, "Your Heart Will Lead You Home" by Kenny Loggins. He dug out his cell phone and checked the caller ID. Mom. And he bet he knew what she was calling about. He wanted to just ignore her, but she probably wouldn't stop calling him until he answered his phone. She was persistent like that. Unwillingly, he flipped open his phone. "Hello?" he said.

"Oh, Sora, honey. I'm watching you on the screen right now! And I've got all my friends tuned it. Your collar was crooked at one point, you know that? I need to help you with your wardrobe if you're going to impress this cutie! Oh, and you'll need to be more graceful if--"

"Um, Mom?"

"--That girl is so sweet, you know. What's her name again? Karie? Oh, Kairi. Well, she seems like she could have a really good influence on you, hon. With your grades the way they are, she really could--"

"Mom? Uh--"

"--should probably pack a lunch for you next time. You seem to stay at the filming place for a long time, so I know you must get hungry. And I don't want you to stop at some fast food place; those are so unhealthy. So should I pack ham or bologna, or--"

"Mom!"

"--and make sure you aren't vulgar around her. She's a girl, so you need to use your manners. Next time you take her out to eat, don't wrinkle your napkin like that. Are you going out with her anytime soon, by the way? I could find a good place for you two to go. Hopefully, you'll watch those klutzy--"

"_MOM_!"

"What is it, hon?"

"I've gotta go. I'm busy."

"Oh, well, why didn't you say so?" (Sigh.) Were all women this chatty? No, Kairi didn't seem this bad. Thank Kingdom Hearts for that! His mom drove him batty sometimes, with her constant nagging. And now she was watching him on TV? How freaking embarrassing. This was--

"--okay, well, remember what I said, alright? Brush your teeth tomorrow, and don't leave your underwear out on the floor like you do at home. And when Riku drives you home, tell him to be more careful, because I don't want you two hitting a mailbox again--"

"Okay, thanks, Mom. Goodb--"

"--wait, I forgot to ask. Did you say you wanted ham or bologna?"

"Good_BYE_, Mom!" Click. She was even more excited than the day she'd found out he was going to be on national television. Jeez. Seconds later, his phone was ringing again. This time it was Vaan, one of his casual friends. This call could be ignored, since he had a feeling he was just going to be teased. A few other people tried to call him, but he avoided each one. He absolutely didn't want to talk about his embarrassing time on the show. In fact, he really wanted to forget all about it!

Riku, Roxas, and the others were getting plenty of phone calls, too. It seemed they now had received their thirty minutes of fame--soon to be even longer when the next episode aired. Oh, dear lord--_another _episode. Groaning, Sora pushed the thought from his mind. Relax now, worry later. Who knew what stupid things he'd do by the time the next episode came around? Maybe by then, Kairi would have sympathy with him and just eliminate him. Sure, his mom would nag him to death about how he'd disappointed her with his crooked collar or something, but it was worth it. He didn't know how much more of this insanity he could take. Reality shows were exhausting.

* * *

A/N: Sora proves he's a real male after all. X} If I made Kairi seem like a slut, I really didn't mean to. I mean, 'if you got it, flaunt it, baby!' lol. And I imagine that Sora was exaggerating her features a bit when he described her bikini. He was in a state of shock, after all.

Personally, I don't get what's so great about girls wearing skimpy bathing suits, but then again, I _am_ a girl so I guess that's not so strange. Haha.

I won't be updating this for a while...sorry. It's on hold for a few weeks. =(

**Previewwwww: **Next chapter: "The Worst Gift Ideas." The second challenge is announced, and Sora's got to come up with something. He also reveals his mortifying reason for hating cameras. And what is this about Winnie the Pooh and sandcastles??


End file.
